Since hardware capable of reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality video contents have been developed and popularized, a video codec capable of efficiently coding or decoding high-resolution or high-quality video contents is in high demand. A typical video codec codes video using limited coding schemes based on tree-structure coding units.
Video data of the spatial domain is transformed into coefficients of the frequency domain by using frequency transformation. The video codec splits an image into predetermined-sized blocks for fast frequency transformation, and performs discrete cosine transformation (DCT) on each block to code block-unit frequency coefficients. To remove redundancy between color images, typical compression systems perform block-based prediction. The typical compression systems generate parameters used for video coding and decoding, in units of pictures.